


Let Love Bleed Black

by ForLoveOfLiberTea



Series: the database [2]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dystopia, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Fae & Fairies, Fluff and Angst, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-29
Updated: 2017-12-29
Packaged: 2019-02-23 10:16:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13187985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForLoveOfLiberTea/pseuds/ForLoveOfLiberTea
Summary: [ preview 01 . ]He always knew he wasn’t normal.





	Let Love Bleed Black

**Author's Note:**

> « _Let Love Bleed Black_ is a superhero AU in planning that I’ve had since last May 2017. this preview is of the prologue, which actually doesn’t show Alfred just yet, but it somewhat shows the beginning undertones of the plot. hope you enjoy this, and feel free to tell me what you think. :) »

**« prologue »**

****

**“How can one say that they truly know the extent of the world?”** __

_A smile, lingering and dancing upon her lips as she waves one arm in a gentle arc. He watches, enchanted by the little sparks of light which flicker from her fingertips, before fizzling out. She turns gracefully, opening her arms wide as if to embrace the entirety of space._

“Is it with proof of their expensive journeys across the seas, the lands, the atmosphere? Is it with exaggerated tales of triumph and bravery over the unknown? Is it with the scars written—no, etched into human flesh and bared for all to see? Is it with empty boasts and claims of having seen what is yet unseen, heard what is yet unheard, felt what has never been felt yet?”

_She takes a step, her feet floating a centimeter or two off the ground, before she flies off, light sparkling off of her fingertips as she moves._

“How can one say that they truly know all about the world which we live in—this supposedly limitless space in which we exist?”

_The young child watches, mesmerized, as her silk-clad arms reach for him, pressing delicately against his cheek._

“The world is still not fully known to us, dearest, and so it does not know us, in return. Despite all of the so-called ‘discoveries’, we are not yet at all close to unraveling its mysteries, in the same way that it does not know how to unravel our own. We know not each other, yet we exist in a single space, in a single time, in a single moment.

“We are strangers—we may co-exist, man dependent upon the fruits which they reap from laboring upon this earth, but we don’t understand. Both the earth and ourselves are mysteries, dearest Arthur.” _His eyes flutter closed, and he feels warmth caressing his closed lids._

“And all mysteries are unraveled in time.”

_He feels the darkness claiming him, pulling him down even as he struggles, desperately clinging to the voice of his only friend, only companion. And as the last spark flickers out, he hears a deafening noise._

When he opens his eyes, hearing the incessant beeping of his alarm clock, twenty-three-year-old Arthur Kirkland feels a tear trickle down his cheek.

_“She’s gone.”_


End file.
